


Damn it, Jim!

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both men are running down a thin corridor, phaser fire whizzing by them left and right. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn it, Jim!

**Author's Note:**

> Response to 23 January 2012 Daily Captain & Daily Doctor post @jim_and_bones comm on LJ.

Both men are running down a thin corridor, phaser fire whizzing by them left and right. They manage to fire a few shots over their shoulders, eliminating two of the three people after them. McCoy is cursing up a storm as he grabs Kirk's hand and abruptly pulls him into a room to their left. He looks out a crack between the double doors and sighs when the last man runs past unawares. When they finally catch their breath McCoy pushes Kirk.

"C'mon, Bones." Kirk whines.

"Only you could make bad dancing turn into a diplomatic disaster."

They both laugh.


End file.
